No Christmas? We make our own
by Sakura Alexia
Summary: Luffy wants to celebrate a typical Christmas, but the crew is at sea and navigating towards a summer island, so, the crew will have to improvise .


It was a nice and sunny day in the Grand Line, the sky was blue and there wasn't a single cloud in sight, the sea was calm and a gentle breeze moved the Thousand Sunny forward. Everything was peaceful on the ship, Nami was currently holding the helm, making sure they kept on the right route.

Robin was sitting on a chair close by with Chopper and a book on her lap, reading a story together, occasionally they were joined by Sanji, bringing them snacks and swooning over the two ladies. Brook sat on deck, quietly fixing up the strings of his violin.

Below deck, Usopp and Franky worked on whatever their new invention was supposed to be, while Zoro resided in the crow's nest, either training or napping. And then, there was Luffy, he was currently perched in his usual spot on top of the lion figurehead.

Things were going smoothly until...

"Aaah! I want snow damn it!" ...the captain started yelling, startling everyone else.

"Luffy, what the hell!?" the navigator screamed back at him.

Annoyed, and bothered by the sudden noise, the others came over, even the swordsman descended from his perch. "What's the problem now?" he asked.

Nami pointed at Luffy. "The problem is this idiot here, ask him."

"But Nami, you don't get it." a vein popped on the her forehead. "What I wouldn't understand?"

"You know what day it is? Its the 24th of December, tomorrow its Christmas." he flapped his hands around, emphasizing his point.

"Christmas? That day where people make gifts to each other and they play with snow and everything?" Chopper's eyes lit up at the mention, Luffy flashed him a smile. "Exactly, and I want us to celebrate it too."

The tiny reindeer bounced excitedly. "Yes, let's do it."

"Wait..." Nami's eye twitched. "That, was the problem?"

"Yep." Luffy nodded, still smiling... until the navigator punched him in the head and he fell flat on the floor moaning pathetically, meanwhile Chopper ran away to hide behind Zoro's legs, in fear of being hit too.

"Was that a good reason to yell like that!?"

"But its important, Nami, I want to celebrate." he started throwing a tantrum on the floor.

"We can't dumbass, we're not any close to an island, not even close, we're still navigating and we have summer weather, your celebration will have to wait until we get to a winter island." she crossed her arms, not wanting to put up with his childish behaviour.

Luffy sat up, looking at her indignantly. "But I want to do it now!"

"But..." Nami was about to respond, he beat her to it. "I don't care how, I wanna do it! Captain's orders!" he declared, as he extended and arm, grabbing the ship's figurehead and swiftly launched himself back to his previous spot. The redhead's jaw dropped, he couldn't be serious could he? Of course he was, he was Luffy after all.

"You've got to be kidding me..." she sighed, looking at Robin, hoping the older woman had some words of comfort. "Unfortunately, captain's orders are absolute." Nami growled. "I know..."

"How are we supposed to do this thing?" Usopp approached them.

"I have no idea." she sighed. "Sanji-kun?"

He twirled over to her with hearts in his eyes. "Yes Nami-swan?" she pushed his face away from hers with a hand, too close for comfort. "Do we even have enough food at all? He's probably expecting a feast."

It took the mention of food for the cook to return serious again. "Well, we're not running low, but we don't know how long it might take for us to reach another island, and since we know how that idiot and his appetite is, if we're not missing food, we'll probably do soon." he explained.

"Would it help if we managed to fish something?" came Usopp's question, with a nod from Chopper.

"I believe we need all the help we can get" she sighed.

"I suggest we make a list of what we have and what we'll need, and see what we can come up to." that was Robin's suggestion, and the rest nodded, agreeing with her. "That would help, but, we need all of us making an effort." Nami said, calling Luffy again.

"Luffy! If you want this thing to happen you need to help too."

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm the captain."

Nami growled then sighed. "Fine then. Sanji-kun, no dinner for him." the blond nodded, saluting her. "Yes, Nami-san!"

Immediately Luffy panicked, running over to them. "I'll help, I'll help, I'll do it." she grinned at his reaction, blackmailing him was always so easy.

"Okay then, we should be good regarding food, and I believe we do have some decorations somewhere, for gifts we'll have to wait until the next island, understood?" she pointed at Luffy, who nodded vigorously. "What about snow though?"

Silence and glances were exchanged, until Franky spoke up. "Don't worry sis, I've got a suuuuper idea." he placed one of his massive hands on Usopp's shoulder. "Usopp bro, I'll need your help." the sniper gave him a thumb's up. "Sure thing." he was always up to build something.

"All right then, I'll trust you two on that." Nami replied, not really knowing what else to say about it.

"So, Usopp and Franky will work on... whatever it will be, Sanji-kun is in charge of our meals, Luffy, you go fishing, Brook, you too. Meanwhile Robin, Chopper and I will look for decorations and get started, Zoro will stand guard. All clear?" she highly doubted the swordsman would even bother trying to help anyways, might as well have him be useful in another way at least.

"Just a question Nami-san." Brook approached her. "May I see you panties?" that earned the skeleton a punch that sent him flying, earning a praise from Sanji, which immediately resulted in a fight with the swordsman as he insulted him. It was quickly dealt with other two hits from Nami.

Once their little skirmish was over they separated, each of them dedicating themselves to their assigned tasks, not having anything more to discuss, just to put into practice.

Zoro went back up into the crow's nest, wanting to not be caught in the commotion, Sanji disappeared into the kitchen to sort through their remaining food, and deciding what to do for the next day, hoping the captain and the musician would catch something more, it would make his job easier.

Franky and Usopp disappeared below deck into their workshop to work on the shipwright's next invention, which they agreed would be brilliant. While Chopper, in his heavy point, carried boxes of decorations on deck to use, followed by Nami and Robin. Luffy and Brook sat on the railing close by, fishing rods in hand.

"We don't have a pine tree though." the reindeer glanced at the two females.

"We can use our tree with the swing, wouldn't that look great with all the lights and decorations on it?" Robin proposed, and his eyes lit up at the suggestion, he ran over to it in excitement. "Let's do it now!" The two women chuckled to each other at his behavior, as they walked over to help.

Decorating something proved to be a really easy task with Robin around as her disembodied hands made the job really quick, her powers sure were useful, and in moments like these they were a relief too.

Speaking of relief, fortunately, Luffy and Brook managed to catch a Sea King and kill it. At least they wouldn't have to worry about starving for a bit, just a little, knowing their captain's eating habits. This also highly pleased Sanji too, it put a lot less pressure on his shoulders too, knowing there was now more supplies for the crew.

The day passed quickly, each of them busy with a task made the passing of time faster than it would standing idle, and, even if no one saw neither Franky nor Usopp until plain night, they were sure they worked hard too, even if no one knew what they did yet.

* * *

Not surprising anyone, Luffy was the first one to wake up, he never did such thing, unless something excited him, and of course there was a reason. He called everyone on deck yelling their names at the top of his lungs until every single one of his crew showed up.

Quickly he pouted at the lack of snow though.

"I thought you made snow." he said, cocking his head to the side. Nami sighed. "Luffy, you can't make snow."

Usopp instead chuckles. "Don't be hasty Nami, we've got just what we need."

No one had noticed that Franky had somehow disappeared below deck without anyone seeing him, until he reappeared with something really heavy looking, covered by a blanket, on his shoulder.

Luffy and Chopper rushed over, bouncing on their heels, to see it once it was placed on deck.

"I present you the Snow Maker 3000!" Usopp yelled as Franky took off the cover, showing what looked to be a small cannon, redesigned to have the shape of a chubby polar bear.

"So cool!" the captain and the doctor stared at it with starry eyes. "Does it shoot real snow?"

"Kind of, Franky, show them!" the sniper pointed at the sky, a white ball was shot and then it exploded in thousands of small bits, that covered the entire deck and everyone standing on it in white powder, it wasn't cold however.

Immediately Luffy and Chopper threw themselves in, soon joined in by Brook and Usopp himself too, as they happily rolled around, making and throwing "snowballs" to each other, accidentally hitting Zoro too, which started chasing them around.

"What exactly is this?" Nami asked, picking up a bit in her hand.

"Just polystyrene, and wood residues, we get plenty of those every time me and Usopp bro work on something, thought we'd make use of them."

"Franky you're a genius." Nami smiled, he laughed. "Ow! I'm a suuuuuper genius!" he yelled, striking his trademark pose.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." she chuckled, as she watched Brook come out of the boys' room with his violin, while Sanji had excused himself to do and prepare their soon to be fantastic meal.

"Yohohohoho! Any requests captain?" the skeleton asked.

"Anything goes Brook!"

Without further ado, the musician started playing, Christmas songs filling the festive air, as the other males of the crew, except Zoro who choose to sit by, were making a contest on who could build the best snowman, trying to get the girls involved too as their judged. Even if in the end everything still ended up in a mess as the boys eventually destroyed each other's constructions, and it ended up in another snowball fight.

The fight finishing just in time for Sanji to announce that their lunch was ready in the kitchen, where their time was spent eating, or defending their plates from Luffy's hands, more fights, laughter and generally, a typical Straw Hat meal.

It might not have been the perfect Christmas, but they still had each other, and it was all they needed.


End file.
